some bad luck, luck, and hope
by luvurlife
Summary: A new hero comes into town and is ready to save the world, along with other things that comes with being a teenager. Rated T for future language and making out.
1. Chapter 1

luvurlife- hey so if you're someone who reads my other stories I am sooooo sorry! I am the worst, I know I have started all of these stories and like an idiot I just make more. I will get to the others soon I pinky promise just ideas come to me and I don't wanna lose them, like this one here. Please read and enjoy, and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes I am writing this at like midnight on a school night. I literally do not have any self control.

In front of the school there stands a brunette haired girl. Her hands clutching onto her leather shoulder bag. Big glasses hide her green eyes, and the nervousness that was within them. 'Come on you can do this, come on just stuck it up and go inside' She said in her head. Finally she took a deep breath and her worn out black converse made contact with the stair case, her grey beanie keeping her shoulder length under control as a breeze blew by. As she got closer to the classroom she felt her anxiety getting a hold of her. She wanted to turn around and run away, but she knew that her parents wouldn't be happy if she did that. They would understand, but they wouldn't be happy. Finally in front of the class room room she straightened out her plaid button up shirt that was two sizes too big for her, and grimacing at the realization that her skinny jeans had various paint stains on it.

Taking a deep breath she reached for the door and opened it. She wanted to disappear when the whole classroom turned to look at her. She walked in though, putting on a mask of confidence even though she was screaming in the inside, she had a look on her face that said that she didn't care and was bored already. The teacher stood in front of the class and she took her place next to the teacher. "We have a new student joining us, please welcome her with open arms and show her around Paris, would you like to say your name and where you're from?" The instructor of the class said as she turned to her."Yeah. sure." She replied, she was trying to act like she didn't care even though in her head she was screaming 'DON'T MESS THIS UP, DON'T MESS THIS UP, OH MY GOD DO. NOT. MESS. THIS. UP'

She turned to the class and cleared her throat "Hey, I'm originally from England" Her British accent now a little bit more obvious as she continued to speak in french. "And my name is Hope Tyler." "Who names their kid hope?" a blond girl (with too much eye shadow for Hope's preference) spat with a look on her face that Hope could only describe as a snooty one. "My parents named me Hope, if you don't like it, deal with it." Hope stated back looking at this girl who she has just met, challenging her. The blond girl just rolled her eyes and went back on her phone. "If you will miss tyler please sit at the open spot behind Marionette, who would be the girl right there." The teacher stated, pointing in a direction to a girl with pigtails, looking like she was thinking about something that a lot girls think about, a guy. Hope nodded and made her way up to her assigned seat. On her way the blond girl from earlier stuck her foot in an attempt to trip her. Hope's natural instincts kicked in though and she jumped over her leg without looking down and proceeded to her spot. She sat herself down and took out her notebook, trying not to notice the stares that she was getting. While getting her notebook out of her leather bag she saw a yellow glow.

That yellow glow being her Kwami, a creature with a black and yellow color scheme. That said Kwami giving her a thumps up, or at lest her version of it considering that she didn't have fingers. But, Hope smiled none the less, she knew what her Kwami meant and it gave her, well hope. During a normal day time she was a girl trying to act cool even though she struggled with anxiety. But, when she turned into a superhero, she felt more free to let her sarcastic yet hyper side out. Why was she in Paris though? Well for multiple reasons, one of her dads got a new job, some family was over here, and she found some rumors that Hawk Moths base was in Paris. She herd of Ladybug and Chat Noir, and she wanted to tell them of her discovery, but the challenge was finding the two heroes.

She glanced around the classroom, deep in thought. She can't get distracted, this mission was her top and only focus. She will make sure of that. Little does Hope know though, is that she will get a whole lot more than she bargained for. She'll bring two soulmates together (A/N y'all know who I'm talking about), and she'll find her own love. She'll become attached to many people emotionally, she'll save her dads a few times, she'll put Chloe in her place. And most importantly, she'll save the world with chat noir and lady bug.

luvurlife-I hope you guys like the introduction, please please please review, you have no idea how happy I get when you guys review, I promise that I will update this soon, but I need feedback to make sure that I'm not writing this for nothing, stay beautiful and love your life.


	2. Chapter 2

luvurlife- thank you to the people who fallowed and I think one person commented, thank you so much. I'll continue this and hopefully please you guys. Talk to you guys again at the end because I got some stuff to suggest. Any way, here is chapter

It was still Hopes first day of school and she was dreading lunch time, she would have to talk to people and answer questions. And no doubt that bratty girl was going to confront her, and worst of all, she's going to have to find a new group of friends. Now that she was living here for a while, even though she had a mission, she still wanted some friends. But, she was the worst in social situations, it's her natural insistent to keep people out, even if she wanted to let them in. Whenever someone walked up to Hope she wanted to smile and state that she wanted to befriend them. Her outside personality always gets in the way and makes people walk away.

It was then finally lunch time, Hope walked slow to let the other kids to run out. She walked outside not really sure what to do. A hand came in contact with her shoulder though, making her jump at the unexpected contact, and falling on her back. "Oh! sorry! Are you okay!? So sorry I shouldn't have made you freak out like that I just wanted to introduce ourselves." "Nah nah it's cool, just unexpected that's all." Hope said while sitting up, her eyes closed as she rubbed her back. When she opened her eyes she saw two girls, one with glasses and by far the coolest hair Hope has seen in her personally opinion, and the other was a girl who she remembered was named Marionette. "Need some help getting up?" Marionette asked while putting her hand out for Hope to take. "Nah I can get up, my backs not broken yet." Hope said as she stood up, dusting off her already dirty pants. "Thanks for the offer though." "How about we make it up to you by having you join us for lunch? By the way I'm Alya." The girl who Hope knew was named Alya. "Uh, sure why not." Hope responded, keeping her calm appearance up, but was telling herself not to mess this up after finding who could be her friends so quickly.

Marionette then started to blush and stare about something that was behind Hope. Hope raised her eye brow and pointed her thumb in her direction, turning to Alya to ask "Is she okay?" "Yeah yeah this is a normal thing, you're about to find out why." Alya answered while nudging Marionette to snap her out of her trance. Hope, being still confused turned around to see a blond boy with a charming smile. 'Ohhhhh, so this must be the boy that Marionette was thinking about earlier.' Hope thought, connecting the dotes. "Hey, Hope right? My names Adrian." He said while still smiling. 'Oh my god stop smiling so much, it's getting hella creepy' Hope thought to her self, it wasn't anything against him, she was sure that he was a charming boy but she gets very uncomfortable, very quickly. "Nice to meet y-" She was interrupted by getting shoved and falling, for the second time that time. "Oh Adrein~ you weren't talking to that disgraceful girl weren't you?" She asked while batting her eyes, making Adren feel clearly uncomfortable. "Excuse me but this disgraceful girl has a name." Hope said, getting up again, fixing her beanie. "I see what you're up to." The blond girl said while poking Hopes chest. "First of all, don't touch me again, second I don't even know your name, why are you so upset with me, and third of all what the bloody hell are you talking about?" Hope stated, her accent becoming stronger the more annoyed shes becoming. "I am Chloe, and I don't appreciate you trying to win Adriens heart with your 'I don't care attitude!' " screeched the little she-devil, who Hope could a put a name on now. After Chloe shouted that there was a moment of silence, students walking around them turned to look at Hope, seeing what her next move was going to be. Then the unexpected happened, Hope / She bent over and just laughed her head off. Hope couldn't remember the last time she laughed like this. She slowly stopped laughing. Heavily breath from the big laugh. Chuckling still when she replied to Chloe. "You have no idea how wrong you are, sorry Adrien nothing against you, he's good looking and all but it's going to take a whole lot more than that to 'enchant' me, also if I was flirting, you would know it." Hope finished while smirking at Chloe. She felt terrible in the inside, praying that she didn't hurt this guys feelings. "That's a load of crap! Who wouldn't want to be the future bride of Adrien Arguste?" Chloe stated, looking at Hope like she won, although that was quickly replaced with shock when Hope responded. "Who?" raising her eye brow. Turning to look at the blond boy and finally connecting the dots. "Ohhhh, you're the one guy on the bill broads all the time. Cool, now if that's all you have to say Chloe, I would like to eat my sandwich now, good day." Hope said as she nodded towards Chloe who was still in shock, she turned on her heel and headed towards the park. Once there she calm face cracked a little as she sat down on a park bench groaning at what she did. 'Why was I so mean? Oh god I mightn't took a punch at Adriens pride, and now I made myself look like a complete jerk in front the whole class, there's no way I'll have a friend now.' She thought grimly, holding her head in her hands, regretting what she did. Her head perked up at the noise of someone calling her name. She turned to see Alya and Marionette walking towards her, once they arrived in front of her Hope saw excitement written on their faces. "Okay, girl, that was the most awesome thing I have ever seen!" Alya said while slapping her back. "Wait what?" Hope asked, recovering from her shock, "You stood up to Chloe and made her shut up, that's a very hard thing to do." Marionette said while smiling. Hope felt welcomed outside of her home for the first time after a long time. Hope have a sly smile when she said "thanks, but it's pretty easy to beat her to be honest" she finished with a shrug. "You still wanna eat lunch with us?" Alya asked. "I remember you mentioning something about a sandwich." "Right you are Alya, let's go girls." Hope said while getting up from the bench, swinging her bag over her

When she got up though a loud crash was herd. The three girls turned around to see a big creature that resembled a werewolf. "Oh shit" hope muttered under her breath. She looked around and saw marionette doing to same thing. Hope desperately trying to think of an excuse to run in an oppisette direction. Luck was on her side when the creature threw a tree in their direction. Hope took off running and hid behind a building. "Alright, you ready to do this?" Hope asked while opening her bag. "Yeah! Let's go!" Her kwami shouted while floating out of her bag. "Lights up!" Hope shouted while throwing her fist into the air. Hey grey bracelet turning yellow as her kwami got sucked in.

Luvurlife-I know I'm the worst for leaving you at this point, but I'll try to write everyday so you'll get to read about the fight tomorrow hopefully. But what I wanted to say was that I was thinking about forming. Group of writers who have the same interest in fandoms and just write fandoms and write together and bounce ideas off of each other. I don't know, I just think it would be fun, if you're interested just message me or. Again please review, it literally makes my day when I see a review or even a follow. Just be you and love your life.

/div


	3. Chapter 3

luvurlife- Hey sorry I didn't update these past few days, had chores, college classes in high school and such. I'm still very interested in making a writing group with some of my fellow writers. Also thank you to the people who have followed this story, thank you a bunch, making me feel real loved over here. Anyways, heres chapter 3, please enjoy.

A few minutes after Hope transforms

The famous hero duo were fighting the akuma. The werewolf like creature got ladybugs leg when she attempted to kick. Then proceeded to throw her. Before she made contact with the ground she felt a pair of arms catch. For one moment she thought it was her partner, but the arms were way too thin to be Chats. She opened her eyes to see a girl with a yellow mask. She put ladybug down and smiled at her. "how about you leave the falling to your partner over there, after all a cat always lands on their feet." She said while giving a wink. Ladybug stood there, not sure what to say. Who was this girl, why is she in a superhero costume? A million questions were going through our favorite heroins head. "Oh excuse my manners, I'm firefly, an-" She was interrupted by the sound of Chat Noir being thrown. "Hm, I take back my earlier comment, apparently they don't always land on their feet." Firefly said while flinching seeing chat noir landing. The werewolf like creature turned trowds the two heroins. "Alright fur ball, lets go!" Firefly challenged while getting into a fighting stance. The beast took off running in their direction, the beast started to slow down when they saw firefly starting to glow. (A/N fun fact, yes I actually looked up stuff about fireflies for this character, and a prey threatens a firefly they sort of glow to give off a warning signal, they're not dangerous beetles, but they have chemicals in their light and are poisonous, they give off a little blood that kills animals that try to eat them if a human even lets the blood touch their mouth their mouth goes numb and their throat closes up until they get help, just a bit of firefly trivia.) Her fist clenched and a bright yellow ball of light surrounded her black fading to yellow gloves. She threw her fist in a punching position and the ball of light zoomed in the creatures direction and knocked it on it's back.

Chat Noir and Ladybug looked her, and firefly turned to them raising her eyebrow. "So are you going to do your akuma cleansing thing soon or what because I do believe I only have a few minutes left and I have some important stuff to discuss." Firefly stated while chuckling.

A few minutes later

The trio found themselves on the rooftop nearby. "I know we don't have a lot of time but this is important."

Firefly said while pacing back and forth. "Well spit it out, what's wrong cat got your tongue?" Chat Noir said earning an annoyed look from ladybug. "Your reputation proceeds you, anyways, I have reason to believe that Hawkmoth is right here in Paris." Firefly said, after saying that her bracelet let go of a warning beep. "Damn it" She said while frowning at her wrist."I really have to go, I'll explain more next time, I promise." She said while running off. "Wait!" Yelled the famous duo, confessed after having that being told to them at last minute.

After school

Hope sighed in exhaustion. She felt terrible for leaving those two after telling them something like that. She was currently walking home, finally arriving at her front door. It was a small charming house with a fence surrounding the yard. It had one floor and an attic which was her room, she often had restless nights looking up at the stars up above. She opened the front door and lazily took off her shoes, walking to the dining room where she currently heard noises from. Once she entered she saw her dad surrounded by stacks of paper and law text books for references. "Hey dad, why aren't you in your study?" Hope asked while raising her eyebrow. "It got too crowded in their, can't think with so little space." Her dad mumbled while highlighting a line in a document. "Wheres papa?" Hope inquired. "He would be in the kitchen making a new recipe." He replied "I want to hear all about your first day of school during dinner by the way." He added while smiling at his daughter. "I will dad don't worry, I'm going to check on papa." Hope said while making her way to the kitchen, once she walked in she was greeted by the smell of peppers. "Theres my little girl!" Came a voice fallowed by a hug without warning. "Hey papa, what's up? What cha making?" Hope asked while hugged him back. "If you must know it's a new salsa I've been working on." He replied. "Here try some and tell me what you think." He said while presenting her a bowl and a bag of chips. Hope dipped the chip and thought about the taste. "I think it's the best you've made so far." Hope said while smiling at her papa. "Thank you, you always know what to say." He said while pinching her cheek. "You should do your homework now before you tell your dad and I about your first day at school." "I will I will I will, text me when it's dinner time." She said while giving a small wave while going up to the attic.

Once up there she flopped down on her bed. Her kwami flew out of her bag and landed next to her. "At lest you made some new friends." "Yeah at lest I did that." Hope said while smiling to herself.

Next day of school

She arrived at school before the teacher did so she took her time to get to her class and sit in her seat. She pulled out her sketch book and started drawing some random figure drawing. She was working on them with such concentration she didn't notice the other students walking in. "Wow those are so cool!" An excited voice shouted making Hope drop her pencil. She caught it before it touch the floor and looked up to see a blond girl in a pink shirt smiling at her. "May I help you?" She questioned. "Oh! Sorry I'm Rose, I couldn't help myself, just those are so beautiful." She said while looking the her drawings more. "Uhh, thanks, they're just sketches though to be honest." A boy walked in with red hair and he was passing by them when Hope was answering. Rose saw him and perked up. "Hey Nathanael you should see this girls drawing skills! It might even rival with yours" Rose said while still smiling. "Wait hol-" Hope was saying but was interrupted when she saw this boy. 'OH NO! HE'S CUTE! CUTIE ALERT CUTIE ALERT' She blinked at him few times before finally getting her mind back together. "I'm guessing your Nathanael." She said while trying her best to sound cool after her little space out. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you, Hope." He said while giving her a shy smile. "You should look at her drawings." Rose said, Hope almost forgot she was still there. "You don't have to, they're just sketches, something to do before school starts." She said casually. The bell rang indicating class was starting. "Um maybe after class I could see them." Nathanael said while going to his seat. 'And I'm in trouble' Hope thought to herself.

luvurlife- I actually didn't leave you off a cliff hanger this time, and I finished writing this at 12:40 on a school night for you guys, because all of you are special and worth it. I hope this was good still and pleased you guys, more people followed and reviewed this which is making my very very happy and feeling very loved right now. Again I'm still interested in that group thing, please continue to review it makes me smile when I see you guys reviewing and following. Follow your dreams and love your life.


	4. Chapter 4

luvurlife-Guess who's back!?…. please don't kill me. I didn't mean to go this long without an update but in my defense I had three essays and a whole bunch of test. I'm so sorry for leaving you guys hanging, so with out anymore delay heres chapter 4.

It's been a few weeks since Hope came to the school. She's gotten to know everyone by that time and has become closer friends to Alya and Marinette. Currently the three of them were in Marinetts room enjoying lunch. "So Hope, when are we going to your house to meet your family?" Alya inquired while giving Hope a nudge. "Oh yeah, my dad's are really excited to meet you guys." Hope said while smirking, in the inside she's overjoyed that they didn't question the fact that she has two dads, she often had people raise their eyebrows when she stated that she had two fathers. Marinette looked at the time and said "oh, we should be heading back soon." Hope glanced at the time. "Oh! You're right! Let's get going." Hope responded while picking up her bag too quickly, causing her kwami to yelp. "Huh? What was that?" Alya asked. Hope nervously sweated. "What was what? I didn't hear anything." She responded, trying to play it cool. "Come on, let's go!" Hope finally exclaimed, distracting Alya from the noise of her kwami.

At the school the three girls were making their way up the steps. By now Hope was use to Alyas frequent fangirling of ladybug. "Oh! And have you guys seen the hero that has started being seen with ladybug and chat noir?! I think she goes by firefly." Alya stated while taking out her phone to show the other two girls pictures. Hope played along but nervously prayed that Alya wouldn't figure it that it was her.

They entered their class, the teacher still hasn't shown up, but class was going to start in a few minutes. Nathanael was already in the classroom when they arrived and Hope froze and gazed at him for almost a full minute. Marienette and Alya looked at her questionably. Hope quickly snapped out of it. "What?" She asked them, hoping that they haven't caught on her little crush on the tomato head yet. The two girls just looked at her and then shrugged, going to their seats, Hope got into her behind Marinette and got out her sketch book and started drawing random faces. The teacher showed up and class started

Close to the end of the class and students started to pack up. "Don't forget students, there will be a dance coming up in a few weeks." Hope raised her eyebrow, dance? What dance? She wasn't told about a dance. "Hope, you okay girl?" Alya asked, noticing Hopes raised eyebrow. "Hm? Oh yeah, just wasn't aware of the dance." "Do you plan on going?" Marienette inquired. "Not sure, if you guys are going I might drop by." Hope replied, secretly dreading the thought of dancing in public. "I can make your dress." Marionette suggested. "Oh no! You don't have to do that." Hope responded. "I insist."Marinette said, concluding the conversation. "Alright you win this round." Hope said, raising her hands in defeat.

Hope was walking home, going over an internal checklist of what she has to do when she got home. She stood at a stop light, waiting for the light to change. All the sudden Hope herd a loud crash down the road. Hope whipped her head to look down the street to see a man swinging a baseball bat, yelling about how he was robbed a spot on a team. "Damn it, now?" Hope muttered, looking around to transform. Quickly running into an ally. "Ready?" Hope asked while opening her bag. Her kwami nodding her head. "Lights up!" She yelled, yellow light surrounding her.

A moment later she was on a roof top, smirking at the baseball player. "Hey batter batter!" Firefly yelled. The baseball player whipped his head in her direction. "Wheres Ladybug and Chat Noir so I can take their miraculouses and take my revenge?" He asked, getting his bat ready to take a swing at Firefly. "Lets not do anything rash here, you wanna put down your bat before you hurt anyone?" Firefly asked. The villain snarled and looked around and spotted someone across the street. Firefly turned her head and saw what he was looking at. Firefly eyes widen in panic when she saw Nathanael. 'YOU GOTTA KIDDING ME!' Hope shouted in her head. Before she could react the baseball player jumped down and prepared to take a swing at Nathanael. Firefly quickly jumped down and picked up Nathanael before he was hit. "You okay?" She asked, looking at him, "U-uh yeah." He responded, stuttering a little. 'He's too cute, I swear.' Hope thought to herself. "Keep yourself safe, don't want that cute face to get hurt." Firefly said while going out to fight the baseball player. Failing to notice Nathanael's intense blush on his face. "c-c-c-cute face?" He asked himself while clutching to his notebook.

Ladybug and Chat Noir finally showed up and got rid of the akuma. The three of them quickly went there separate ways after Firefly told them some more information about Hawkmoth being in the city. When Hope got home finally, she went to her room after saying a brief hello to her dads, then proceeded to fall on her bed with no apparent energy left. She felt her phone buzz and she sluggishly rolled over to retrieve her phone and glanced at it to see that it was Alya. Hope checked about Alya had to say, and surprise surprise it was more about Ladybug and the latest post she made on her Ladyblog. Hope smiled and rolled her eyes.

She put her phone back down and lazily got ready for bed. Once dressed in her pjs she laid on her back on her bed, gazing up at the stars. "Hey, do you think I'll ever have a normal life?" She asked her Kwami. "Well, I don't think you want your life to ever be normal, it's not your style." She responded honestly. "I suppose you're right….. do you think my, you know, my birth parents are still out there?" Hope asked again, this time more serious. "If they were, would you like to meet them?" Her kwami asked. "Honestly, yes, I mean dad and papa are my real family, they're the ones who raised me and made me who I am today. But, I can't deny, as much as I sometimes want to, i can not deny the fact that my birth parents have played a small role and I want to at lest know who they are." Hope answered honestly. "Only time will tell." That was the last thing said before Hope couldn't fight off sleep anymore.

Luvurlife- I know, not the best I have done, I just really wanted to get it done for you guys, just remember most of the time I write is during study halls during school, and when it's really late, like now. Again if anyone is interested I would love to form a writing group and I still feel very loved when I see that you guys comment, so please continue to comment and follow. If any of you guys have any idea of what should happen in this story in the future please don't hesitate to tell me, I am very open to suggestions. Again sorry for leaving you guys for so long. Stay lovely and love your life.


	5. Chapter 5

luvurlife-Hey! I am so sorry! I've been busy, I had an essay due every week for like four weeks. And then had to do tech stuff for my school's musical. Hey maybe in another chapter I can do something about their school doing a performance? Tell me what you guys think. I also then had my birthday and the 4th of July and being social and all that jazz. Thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed the story, I feel so loved. I also have a tumblr called geeket where you guys can request stuff for this fandom and other fandoms. Well here we go with Chapter 5.

Hope sprinted in the direction of the school building. "Damn it damn it damn it damn it." Hope muttered to herself. Swearing at how forgetful she is for not setting her alarm clock. She quickly glanced at her watch.

"Carp!" She exclaimed when she saw that she only had a few minutes to get to her class on time. "Come on legs don't fail me now." She said as she pushed herself to run faster

"IM HERE!" Hope yelled while bursting in the classroom.

The classroom turned to look at her, right after they did the bell rung, signaling the beginning of class. Hope sighed in relief and made her way to her seat. Started panicking inside that the class continued to look at her. Even after she took her seat. After adjusting her beanie she took her notebook out and glanced at the page.

'Why the hell are the imaged blurry?' Hope thought to herself, a moment later her eyes widened with the realization that she forgot her glasses

'This day just keeps getting better doesn't it?' She thought while letting her head hit the desk. Hope continued to wonder how she can be so forgetful and stupid. How can she forget something that she needs? Hope gave up paying attention to class today seeing that she couldn't see whatever was on the board. So she spent her time trying to just hide in her beanie, praying that the other students just didn't notice that she didn't have her glasses on.

After what felt like days of lessons lunch time finally came. Hope made her way to the lunchroom, still trying to hide her face somehow. She spotted Marinette and Alya quickly in the lunchroom and made her way to them as fast as she could. Once she was seated Alya and Marinette looked at her quizzically for a few moments of awkward silence.

"So you okay girl?" Alya asked, trying to break this silence. "Can't help but notice that you don't have your glasses on today, any reason why?" Alya once again asked, gesturing to Hope's face that was still partially covered by her beanie.

"I woke up late, thats why." Hope grumbled, tugging on her beanie more.

"How bad is your vision? Are you going to be able to get around without crashing into walls?" Marinette asked with concern.

"I'll be fine, my vision isn't great but I'm not blind." Hope responded, taking a big bite out of a sandwich right after.

"Ugh, how unladylike." Chloe sneered while walking past the group.

"Did I ask you?" Hope responded with food still in her mouth.

"UGH, you're so gross." Chloe said, grimacing at Hope and her eating habits.

"Again, didn't ask, don't you have go off and ruins someone day?" Hope snipped back.

"Oh please the only thing I do is make people days better." Chloe said which was followed by her laugh.

"You keep telling yourself that, now shoo." Hope said while waving her hand to shoo Chloe away. Hopes hand was responded with a hmph while Chloe finally walked away. Hope looked up behind Alya and Marinette to see Adrien and Nino walking their way.

"Yo Mari, Adrien alert, coming our way." Hope stated in a hush voice, Marienette started to freak out and Hope kept a hand on her shoulder. When she did that Hope came up with a brilliant plan that might work. "Follow my lead" She whispered that the two girls. When the two unsuspecting boys were right next to the group Hope turned around to look at Adrien.

"Hey boys! What's up?" Hope asked, holding Marinette in place. Hope already felt her fidgeting and in the corner of her eye she saw Alya giving a knowing smirk.

"Oh hey dude, we're good, what's up with you guys? " Nino responded while putting an arm around Adrien.

"Oh nothing much, so I'm going to have a little party at my house on Friday at 9:00 till not determined if you guys wanna come, these two girls are gonna there and a few other people from our class." Hope said while tightening her grip on Mari.

"That sounds fun, we'll try to be there." Adrien responded while smiling in Marienttes direction and walking away with Nino.

"Aaaaaaaand your welcome." Hope sang sung.

"You sure your parents will cool with this party you came up with just now?" Aya asked.

"Yeah, my dads will be to excited with the fact that I've made friends to even care." Hope said while shrugging. "Come on lets get back to class."

Luvurlife- I know kinda short, but I wanna get back on a roll with writing, again I'm super sorry for taking so long, again I'm trying to set up a tumblr page called geeket, it would so amazing if you guys sent in request, I promise to update sooner this time with a longer chapter. Thank you to the people who has stayed with me for this long, love all of you and I hope that you love your life.


End file.
